1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyimides having terminal bis-maleimide groups or tetramaleimide polyimides. More specifically it relates to such compounds in which the bis-maleimide groups are derived from triamino aromatic compounds. Still more specifically, a preferred bis-maleimide group is one derived from a triamine compound in which each amino group is attached to a different benzenoid ring in the aromatic nucleus.
2. State of the Prior Art
Bis-maleimides are known, as described in British Pat. No. 1,280,846. Moreover, D'Alelio, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,272 and 3,929,713 describe linear polyimides having terminal mono-maleimide groups thereby comprising bis-maleimides with the maleimide groups connected by the intermediate linear polyimide.
However, while it is contemplated that the polyimides having bis-maleimide terminal groups would have at least a 50 percent increase in reactivity due to the additional maleimide groups, no tetra-maleimide polyimide compositions have been found.